


He Lives In His Own Heaven (Collects it to Go From the 7-Eleven)

by lilmunchydoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Big Brother Lucifer (Supernatural), Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I was confused why Lucifer sided with Chuck so I thought up this and drank some vodka, Pre-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmunchydoodle/pseuds/lilmunchydoodle
Summary: “I can bring him back”Or: Why Lucifer sided with Chuck in 15x19
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), God | Chuck Shurley & Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	He Lives In His Own Heaven (Collects it to Go From the 7-Eleven)

When Chuck came for him in the Empty, Lucifer was more amused than shocked, though surprise was in order. Never once would his Father ever admit to needing someone other than himself. He was the Creator, the Omniscient, the Almighty, the Writer. He was in control of the story and everyone in the entire universe were not his children, but characters in the world’s longest book. “I guess we’re doing one of those whole redemption arcs, huh? Where I come back from the dead and become God’s number one cheerleader.” Lucifer smirked, turning his back to his father. “I don’t think I have the legs for the uniform.”

“Son, this is not the time for your pointless sarcasm. I am here asking for your help as a father to their son. My favorite son.” Chuck empahsised favorite and it did not go unnoticed. “Things have changed on Earth. The Winchesters have ruined the fabric of reality.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, turning to face his Father for the first time. “What’s new? Don’t they do that like, once a week? It’s always something with those two. And you can not play the favorite son card with me anymore. If you forgot, the last time I trusted you, you took off with your sister and left me behind. So if you need help, maybe go to Michael? Still in the cage, only half-crazy? He was your first born.”

“I was wrong.”

Now that changed the playing field, because never in Lucifer’s billions years of life had Chuck ever admitted to be wrong. No matter what he screwed up, how bad of a father he was. Never had there even been the implication. There had to be a catch, a trick. Something to explain the complete and utter shock of God himself admitted fault. “About what?”

“About humans.” Even better, because that only meant one thing: that he was admitting his son was right all along. “It took me many millenia to see it, and two specificallly uncooperative brothers, but you were right. They are flawed and love is not the strength I once saw it to be. The Winchesters, their blind loyalty each other has broken in every other reality but this one.”

That was the catch. Chuck could never just admit he was wrong, there had to be some reason. Some explanation and in this chase, it was the universal-law defying Winchesters. “So one of your toys broke and you want your son to come fix it because I’m, what, the last option? You seem to enjoy your alone time with Auntie Amara. Come on, sibling team up to defeat two little unkillable mortals, a failure of an angel, and my ex son? You two should have it covered.” 

“Amara is with me now. Together, she is at peace.” 

“Now that’s just gross.”

Chuck took a step forward. “Lucifer. I made the world paradise for you. Everyone is gone, the humans. I killed them all with a snap of my fingers, for you. If you join me, we can be a family again. All we have to do is make sure the Winchesters don’t get their hands on a certain book describing my death.” 

Lucfier thought about it for a moment, the world without humans. The bible had lied a little bit about the time line, 7 days becoming more like 70,000 millenia. During that time, the world was beautiful. No humans to corrupt and destory it. It was a playground for angels and the diverse creatures of the world. His fondest memories were of the four archangels spreading their days on Earth, exploring and discovering how the new land differed from Heaven. The angel who had loved it the most was Gabriel, his beloved little brother. 

Gabriel was the youngest of the archangels and with Raphael and Michael being the golden boys of Father’s army, the duty of caretaker had often fallen to Lucifer. Gabriel invented laughter as he invented cunning tricks. He taught them all to his baby brother, and in all his glory, he improved them. They grew to be the closest when all was said and done, and although God would never admit it, true love was invented by his little brother. The way he cared for everything so fiercely, but especially his older brother, was the inspiration for the concept. 

Blinking back the memories, Lucifer looked firmly at Chuck. “It’s a little to late, don’t you think? The birthday present in a few billion years too late. The Empty’s not that bad. Kind of a bitch, but hey, so am I, you know?”

“I will bring him back if you help me.”

He narrowed his eyes, taking a step into his father’s space and flashing red eyes. Because the last thing he needed was this to be some kind of cruel misunderstanding or manipulation. “Who?” He growled, voice booming. 

And Chuck had the audacity to smile. “Don’t think I don’t know what you have been doing in here beside planning you great escape. I created you, son. I know you have been searching around aimlessly for Gabriel, your token brother. The only person you loved, even after the fall. You could never let go of your little brother.” This was the God Lucifer remembered, not a sheepish millennial but an authoritative and taunting father. “If you help me get my death book back from the Winchesters, I will bring little Gabriel back.”

“And if I die, you will make sure I find him.” Lucifer amended, shooting a serious look at his Father before lightening the mood with an inappropriately timed joke. “I know your a sucker for a good brotherly sob story. Really sent me through the ringer with Michael. Now that guy, he had a stick so far up his angelic ass it was coming out of his throat.”

“Sure, son. As long as you help me.” 

They was selfish, Chuck’s intentions. He did not want his family back, he wanted to make sure he could play with his favorite toys forever. But Lucifer was the goddamn devil. He was the inventor of selfishness. And one memory of Gabriel’s fledging face was all it took. “Well, jeepers, Dad, I’m sold!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like how Lucifer was brought back to be killed off in five minutes, but I especially didn’t like how siding with Chuck went against everything he stood for. So leave it to drunk me to fix it up with some horribly tragic family feels.
> 
> This is also unedited so when I’m feeling sober and more proficient in English, I might come back. Complain in the comments about mistakes. 
> 
> Title from Rebel Yell by Billy fucking Idol


End file.
